The Life of Sabrina Goldenstone
by warehouseluver13
Summary: This story is about a young girl who lives in Wizard City with her family, and is at the tip of a most exciting adventure! This story follows closely to Wizard101's own story line with a few slight changes. (This was also inspired by my own wizard in the game)
1. The Start of An Adventure

**The Life of Sabrina Goldenstone**

My name is Sabrina Goldenstone I live with my mom, Silvia and father, Derek in Wizard City. My father is the most powerful sorcerer in the Spiral. My family lives in Wizard City, but when I was younger we traveled a lot to the other worlds that are around us.

When I was six, we traveled to Krokotopia to visit my "uncle" Alhazred and the other kroks and manders. Since my father grew up here, he takes pride in practicing balance magic. My "uncle" Alhazred is my father's mentor and taught him everything he knows about balance magic. We occasionally went to the Royal Museum in Marleybone, or we visited some on my father's old friends at Scotland Yard. My father also took me to Mooshu, as I watched him battle the giant Jade Oni who attacked the emperor. Then I got to see where my mom grew up- Dragonspyre- the most beautiful, elegant place in the spiral. There were dragons, dragon riders and the Dragonspyre Academy a school for trainee dragon riders.

Those are all my memories I have of all the other worlds before Malistaire came. He had a huge army at his command- there was a rumor going around that Malistaire wanted to summon the Dragon Titan to force him bring his wife, Silvia back to life. Ghosts, pirates, evil fairies, rodding fodders, banshees and scarecrows started to pop up in Wizard City, kroks started to enslave manders in Krokotopia, evil rats, cats and mice started to appear in Marleybone, and corrupted samoorai popped up in Mooshu. The creatures in these worlds began to create havoc and chaos.

I was nine years old when Headmaster Merle Ambrose, who runs Ravenwood in Wizard City, called my father and his friends forward to fight on the front lines of the invasion in Dragonspyre against Malistaire. He was attempting to summon the Dragon Titan, so he could try to bring his wife Sylvia back from the dead. Before my father left to enter the war, he sent my mom and me to live with my "uncle" Alhazred in Krokotopia. Years have passed and the war was still raging.

I just turned twelve years old when we learned my father and his friends defeated the Dragon Titan, but not before a high cost.

We traveled to Dragonspyre to meet my father in the infirmary- I'm so excited because this is the first time I'm seeing him in years. When we were walking to the infirmary, I was horrified at what Dragonspyre had become- everything was burnt to a crisp- all the trees and all life was gone. Lava was flowing through cracks in the streets- undoubtedly from the volcano located at the top of Dragon Mountain. Not to mention ghosts of many Dragonspyre wizards, who had fallen in the war against Malistaire.

As my mom and I were trying to find my father in the infirmary, I noticed the casualties of the surviving Dragonspyre wizards, and that angered me. I promised myself that Malistaire will pay for all the damage he caused to Dragonspyre by my own hand, when I become the strongest balance wizard in the Spiral.

My mom finally spotted my father and I raced over to him.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed with glee, crushing him in a hug.

"Hey princess! How do you think daddy did?" He inquired.

"You are awesome! Too bad Malistaire got away…" I looked up at him.

"It's okay Sabrina. We stopped him for now," he said.

"Will Dragonspyre ever be back to the way it was?" I asked.

"I don't think so sweetheart, the damage has been done,"

A sad expression passed over his face, but quickly disappeared.

"Where will I enroll?" I exclaimed.

"Ravenwood is a good school, and Headmaster Ambrose is really nice," he reasoned.

"Alright, but I want to be the most powerful sorcerer, just like you!" I said.

"When we return to Wizard City to debrief the Headmaster, I will enroll you and introduce you to the professors of Ravenwood," he promised.

I smiled with joy. "Thanks daddy," I squished him in a hug.

"You're welcome princess. I have to talk to your mother in private so why don't you go find uncle Alhazred to ask him about balance magic," he suggested.

"Uncle Alhazred is here? I want him to teach me a spell!" I said, running out of the room.

"Silvia, I need you to go to Celestia to track down Bartleby's Eye of History- Ambrose just told me a half hour ago that he went to check on Bartleby this morning and it was gone," Derek expressed.

"He thinks Malistaire took it?" Silvia inquired.

"Yes. Ambrose says we must recover the eye for Bartleby's sake,"

Derek Goldenstone knew Bartleby held the Spiral together, and if anything happened to Bartleby's mental state of mind, the Spiral could be doomed.

"Why would Malistaire want to steal the eye of history? It just tells the history of the Spiral," pondered Silvia.

"It not only tells the history of the spiral, but it also holds Bartleby's memories. I suspect that Malistaire's intentions are not only his own. Whoever he is giving the eye to wants to rewrite the history of the entire Spiral using the Song of Creation," replied Derek.

"Well, Malistaire's actions do draw suspicion. After all these years, everyone thought he was dead. Then out of the blue, Malistaire invades Dragonspyre, summons the Dragon Titan, in hopes of resurrecting his wife Sylvia, who has been dead for years, and he steals Bartleby's Eye of History," Silvia said.

"Exactly. While you go to Celestia to investigate, I'll rest up and get better so you can come back and keep Sabrina safe," Derek instructed.

"Derek I haven't gotten-" Silvia started.

"Silvia please, these are dangerous times- I don't want to lose you," Derek interrupted.

"I don't want to lose you either Derek," said Silvia, brushing a few strands of brown hair away from his face.

"I summon the power of the scarab!" I yelled running back into my father's room at the infirmary.

A small scarab appeared and ran into a wall before disappearing again.

"Did you see that? That was awesome! Uncle taught me how to cast the scarab spell!" I exclaimed.

"So her journey begins…" my father whispered to my mother.

"She will need a lot of friends to become just as good as her father," my mother replied.

My parents decided that we would stay in Dragonspyre for the night and return to Wizard City tomorrow morning.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter! More chapters are to follow! Please Review!

_-warehouseluver13_


	2. Meeting the Professors

I hoped you liked the first chapter, here is chapter 2!

Again, I do not own Kingsisle or Wizard101.

_-warehouseluver13_

Previously…

"_So her journey begins…" my father whispered to my mother._

"_She will need a lot of friends to become just as good as her father," my mother whispered back to my father._

_My parents decided that we would stay in Dragonspyre for the night and return to Wizard City tomorrow morning._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

"This is a grave matter, Derek," Headmaster Ambrose mused.

"Yes it is, but I don't have much time to explain anything else right now. I sent my daughter Sabrina on a shopping spree to get things for Ravenwood. I would like to enroll her here, if you don't mind. In fact, she should be entering this office any minute now," said my father.

"Of course Derek- I will get the paperwork to Mr. Lincoln at once,"

"Look what I got!" I yelled bursting through the door.

I was wearing an orange novice hat which covered my blond hair and shaded my blue eyes, an orange novice robe that was fitted perfectly for my short height, my novice boots that peeked out from underneath my robe, and I showed off my new wand- it sparkled in the light.

"Sabrina, this is Headmaster Ambrose. He runs Ravenwood,"

_My father always has thought highly of Headmaster Ambrose, so I guess I could give Ravenwood a try._

"Hello Headmaster," I held out my hand.

"Hello young wizard and welcome to Ravenwood. I see your father has taught you good manners. What school would you like to join?" Headmaster Ambrose inquired.

"School of Balance,"

"Ah, just like your father I see! I would like to give you a tour of Ravenwood, but I have more pressing matters I need to attend to, but I'm pretty sure your father will be more than happy to introduce you to the professors of Ravenwood! I wish you good luck on the long journey ahead of you young wizard!" Headmaster Ambrose said, before disappearing.

"Will I be able to do that someday?" I asked, standing in awe.

My father laughed. "Eventually you will be able to Sabrina, but for now let's go to Ravenwood,"

* * *

RAVENWOOD…

I have been to Ravenwood before, because my father had to travel through the Spiral Door to the other worlds, which is located in Bartleby, a friend of Headmaster Ambrose. Old folk tales tell of Grandmother Raven and Bartleby having to sing the song of creation in order to hold the Spiral together after Bartleby's children almost ripped all the worlds apart in the Titan War. In fact, my father told me that Bartleby holds the Spiral together!

"Old traditions require that the schools must be introduced to young wizards in their favored order, so we will start with the School of Storm first," said my father.

"Let's go!"

We approached the School of Storm first- really stormy weather was surrounding the school tree; my best guess is that it's a weeping willow.

"Halston Balestrom! Long time, no see my old friend," said my father.

"Derek! It's good to see you too! Congratulations on defeating the Dragon Titan!"

"You're a frog? That's awesome!" I said looking at the Storm professor.

"This is my daughter, Sabrina. She has chosen to learn Balance magic and I am just showing her around Ravenwood,"

"Another young wizard is joining Ravenwood! Most wonderful! I hope you decide to pick Storm magic for your secondary school Sabrina. Storm magic is the strongest out of all the other schools," said Professor Balestrom.

"I will think about it Professor Balestrom," I said confused.

"Let's go to the School of Ice next Sabrina,"

We left the School of Storm and walked to the entrance of the School of Ice. The school tree, located next to the school, was an evergreen coated with snow. Icy winds were constantly whipping around the general area of the tree.

"Lydia Greyrose, you look more cheerful than ever," said my father, upon entry.

"Derek Goldenstone! It has been ages!"

Professor Greyrose fluttered over to us.

"It sure has been ages! I am actually stopping by to introduce my daughter Sabrina. She has chosen to learn Balance magic,"

"You're a fairy? That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

Professor Greyrose laughed. "I hope you pick Ice magic for your secondary school Sabrina. Ice magic can offer the best defense for a young wizard,"

"I will think about it Professor Greyrose,"

_I wonder what the Ice and Storm Professor are talking about… _

"The School of Fire awaits Sabrina. Let's go,"

We approached the School of Fire and I was taken aback by the school tree- the entire top of the tree was burning with enchanted fire! I almost got burned while attempting to examine the tree!

"Dalia Falmea, you are still radiant as the sun," my father complimented the professor upon entry.

"With that kind of flattery, it could only be Derek Goldenstone,"

My father laughed. "You know me too well Falmea. I stopped by today to introduce my daughter Sabrina. She has chosen to learn Balance magic,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sabrina. I hope you choose Fire magic for your secondary school. Fire magic is the most elegant school when it comes to overtime spells," remarked Professor Falmea.

"I will think about it, professor,"

So far, confusion was overloading my brain.

"Come, Sabrina. It's time to meet the death student who has taken up the responsibility of teaching death magic ever since the School of Death has disappeared,"

As we were walking over to the location of where the School of Death used to be, I asked my father how it disappeared.

"Seven years ago, Malistaire left Ravenwood and took the School of Death with him. Many wizards took part in a search party an effort to find the School of Death or Malistaire, but neither was found. So after a few more days of searching Headmaster Ambrose declared Malistaire Drake dead,"

"Malistaire taught here at Ravenwood?" I inquired.

My father nodded. "Many people say Malistaire started acting differently after his wife, Sylvia passed away. Soon after that he decided to leave Ravenwood and take the School of Death with him. We now know that Malistaire did survive, and if he survived the School of Death survived. However, no one knows for sure where School of Death ended up,"

"Oh," I pondered on the story my father just told me.

My train of thought got interrupted as my father approached a young boy that looked two years older than me.

"Malorn Ashthorn, it's good to see someone has taken up the challenge of continuing to teach Death magic, after Malistaire's sudden leave," said my father.

"Mr. Goldenstone, I must say it is an honor to meet you in person! Thanks for the support as well. Teaching Death magic by a cliff for the past two years has definitely been interesting,"

"You are doing just fine Malorn. I just stopped by to introduce my daughter, Sabrina. She has chosen to learn Balance magic,"

"You don't look old enough to be a death professor," I said.

"Well Sabrina, in my opinion, experience makes a professor the way they are, but I do hope you pick Death magic for your secondary school. Death magic has the potential to be powerful, as necromancers have the ability to sap health from others,"

"I will think about it," I said.

"Come Sabrina, the School of Myth is next," said my father.

We approached the School Myth and I was shocked to see that school tree had one eye on its trunk! It looked like a cyclops- it has been rumored a bunch of them live in Cyclops Lane in Wizard City.

We entered the School of Myth and I spotted a man sitting behind a desk loaded with papers. The expression on his face was a sour look as if he sucked on a lemon for too long.

"Cyrus Drake, how has your mood been?" My father asked.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were a mischievous Balance student that loved to mess with my own Myth students," Professor Drake remarked flatly.

"My daughter, Sabrina has chosen to learn Balance magic. I've just been showing her around Ravenwood and introducing her to the professors,"

"Balance just like her father. I guess Myth magic is just too good for your family. Don't come here looking to make Myth your secondary school," said Professor Drake.

"Of course, Professor Drake," I said, itching to leave.

"Let's go Sabrina. The School of Life is next,"

"What's his problem?" I asked my father as we were walking.

"Malistaire is Professor Drake's brother. Ever since Malistaire has returned, he has been distant from everybody, including the Headmaster. I think he blames himself for Malistaire's actions, including his recent ones against Dragonspyre,"

"Why does he blame himself?" I asked.

"Well Sabrina, I think Professor Drake blames himself for underestimating Malistaire's reaction to his wife's passing. He knew that Sylvia meant everything to Malistaire and when he lost her that greatly affected him far beyond Cyrus could have guessed,"

"That is so sad," I said, feeling pity for Professor Drake.

"Let's just stop talking about Professor Drake and his family history. We have a tour of Ravenwood to finish!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! There are more chapters to come! Shout-out to BuBuWinter, who has helped me so much!

Remember to review!

_-warehouseluver13_


End file.
